


妻畜妄想

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	妻畜妄想

仿佛第一次操这样的婊子。

亚斯克尔险些在人群之中张狂大笑。他身下的凄惨母兽撅着屁股，逼唇肿胀如同裂开的淫蚌，亚斯克尔粗硬的肉棒对准宫口狠插钻磨，迫使母狼已经开始宫缩的产道剧烈痉挛。

“呜……好疼……不要了……”

“有什么好哭的，杰洛特。”

亚斯克尔的鸡巴重重戳了几下，混着水声的脆响令诗人兴致十足，他的双手握住白狼的肥美肉臀，当作面团似的又揉又拍，巨屌每一次插入嫩穴时母狼的乳房都会飙射两道奶水。杰洛特委屈地用手背擦去溅到眼睫上的奶液，又被诗人握住下巴扭过头深深舌吻了一通。

“好了别撒娇了，赶紧生，把肚子里的怪胎排干净——这次可得让我好好操下你空荡荡的子宫，看看是不是像扯坏的肉袋子那般绵软。”

亚斯克尔攥住杰洛特的长发往后一扯，逼他仰起头来，泪水尽洒在地上。

“不得不说，你这狼屄真他妈肥，都生孩子了还在吸。嗯？怎么回事，莫非你生下来的时候就被你父亲抠过阴道？”

亚斯克尔言语侮辱着白狼，鸡巴猛烈地横冲直撞，直把白狼肏得口涎直流，待他几近高潮时又拔出肉棒将他随意丢在地上。白狼疼得泪眼汪汪，肥大的屁股仍在抽搐般一抖一抖，而操开一个豁口的阴道却未合上，甚至比刚才张得更大了。

“操他妈的，这贱货要生了。喂！你们都过来，仔细看看母畜是怎么生产的。”

人们蜂拥上前，将母狼和他的饲主围成一个圈。杰洛特害羞地蜷成一团，侧躺在草地上，交叠的肥白大腿间嫩红的阴唇还在翕张，随后越张越开，亚斯克尔不耐烦地蹲下身，手指拉扯母狼的产道，人们看到丰满的白发美人尖叫着喷奶潮吹，过多汁液浸染了泥土草地，散发出一股奇异的性香。

“出来了，是怪物！你们看，大名鼎鼎的猎魔人怀了怪物的孩子！”

杰洛特瘫在地上，感受到接下来的时间仿佛凝滞又被无限拉长，他的饲主从他肿胀的穴里掏出第一只幼崽，随后是第二只，第三只……他像只不停高潮产奶的小母牛，因为发情耗费过多力气而无法自己生产。

“好啊，杰洛特，生了一堆蝙蝠模样的小怪物，又和高等吸血鬼乱搞了是吗？看来他们除了血液更热衷于在你体内吸吮美味的骚水，对不对？”

白狼迷糊的脑子缓速运作，思考着总被饲主关在产房里奸淫的他哪有机会外出和其他人偷情——肯定都是坏主人放进来的，那些吸血鬼受到主人的宴请，趁他被蒙住双眼时冠冕堂皇地走进来奸辱他，用怪物精液将他圣洁美好的子宫玷污了彻底。

“亚斯克尔……你这个混蛋……”

白狼控诉道，哭得泪眼朦胧，看着自己辛苦产出的幼崽散落在草地上，围观的人们则无情地随意拨动他们丑陋又弱小的身子。

“呵，我可不在意谁给你播的种。”

诗人脸上露出痴狂的神色，把刚生产的母狼压在草地上发疯似的肏干，沾满羊水和淫汁的肥臀被撞得啪啪作响，而母狼又痛又累，心死一般发不出抽噎以外的声音。

“但我告诉你——你的贱逼和淫宫都由我支配，我让你生你就生，你他妈就算流产断气也是我的人，等你死了我就把你剖开住进你的身体里——该死的，我们一辈子都会在一起。”

*

“喂，亚斯克尔，醒醒。”

杰洛特冷漠低沉的嗓音回荡在耳边，昏迷多时的亚斯克尔突然惊醒，睁开眼睛。

身边的白狼端坐着，装束整洁而禁欲，眉目依旧艳丽而拒人于千里之外，他淡淡地说着“你的毒已经解了，噩梦不会再纠缠你”，一边弯下腰拾起地上的剑。

亚斯克尔慢慢地坐起身子，恍惚间瞄到了杰洛特紧绷的肥臀，那天赐的性感股沟里有一块被水浸透的湿亮痕迹。

“杰洛特，我……我昏迷时有没有说什么……做什么奇怪的……”

“没有。”杰洛特背对着他，掩盖了滚烫发红的面颊。

“什么事都没有，该走了，快点跟上。”

end


End file.
